


One day I’ll see you again

by Zoya113



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: AU, F/M, Injury warning, The Hive - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya113/pseuds/Zoya113
Summary: A quick one shot on the AU ‘PEIP never came so Melissa and Emma kick ass in Hatchetfield, Paul is there too.https://softandpastellesbian.tumblr.com/post/186208705662/au-where-peip-didnt-come-emma-and-melissa-and





	One day I’ll see you again

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this AU, forgot to mention it also follows the hc that Paul became the head of the Hive after blowing up the meteor 
> 
> https://softandpastellesbian.tumblr.com/post/186208705662/au-where-peip-didnt-come-emma-and-melissa-and

“Ugh! Paul!” Emma pressed her fingers up against the glass of their makeshift camp they had set up in the office building. She glared down into the street below. “Ted’s loitering outside the Walmart again! Tell him to stop!”  
Paul shrugged, waltzing over and resting his elbow on Emma’s shoulder, throwing off her balance. “So?”  
“Get him to go away! I have to go get supplies!”  
Melissa zipped quietly at the third last bottle of water they had. “We don’t have much left.”  
“In the Hive you don’t have to eat,” Paul pointed out, one of his mangled fingers scratching his chin in mock thought. “So, the easier option here is you two just join the Hive.”  
“Or, easiest option,” Melissa spoke up, grimacing at Paul. “You just shut up.”  
“Yeah Paul. We aren’t joining the Hive.”  
Paul sighed dramatically before clearing his throat. He banged his fist on the glass, grabbing Ted’s attention.  
Ted looked up, Emma froze, dropping to the ground to remain out of sight.  
Paul shook his head and made a swiping motion under his neck, gesturing for Ted to cut it out as he gave him a thumbs down with his other hand.  
“Why do we keep him around again?” Melissa asked Emma, pressing herself close to the floor to remain out of sight.  
“Hey, I’m not keeping him around. I just can’t get him off my back.”  
Paul chuckled. “Well there’s really no one else in town left to bother!” He reached out one of his burnt hands to help Emma back to her feet.  
Emma held it lightly, she didn’t want to touch him at all but she relied on his help to get to her feet again.  
She hobbled over to Melissa to get away from Paul. The girl was guarding their remaining food aggressively, not letting Paul anywhere close to it.  
Melissa scanned Emma up and down. “You are not looking good,” she stated.  
“Thanks Mel,” she sat down in defeat by the girl.  
“Emma didn’t sleep at all last night,” Paul announced.  
Melissa gave a disappointed look. “Please,” she pleaded. “Just like, an hour.”  
“Thanks Paul,” Emma scoffed.  
Paul’s eyes rolled to the side. “You don’t need sleep in the Hive,” he pointed out.  
Emma groaned. She stretched out her bad leg and ground her teeth through the pain. “I just wanna cut this thing off.”  
“I could have that arranged,” Paul grinned, his eyes flashing a brilliant blue.  
“Shut up Paul,” Melissa barked.  
“You,” Paul retorted. He stuck his tongue out at Melissa before sulking off to another part of the dark office.  
Emma made an inventory of their feeble remaining supplies -two slices of bread and three protein bars- and ran her fingers over the knife strapped to her thigh. “Well shit,” she breathed. “We have to go downstairs, maybe now that Ted’s moved away from the Walmart we can get in?”  
Melissa shrugged. “Only one way to tell.” She drummed her long fingernails on her metal bat threateningly. “How’s your...um,” she began.  
“My leg?” Emma snorted, her eyes naturally avoiding the sight.  
Paul had never come back from the Starlight, not her Paul anyways.  
Melissa had been the one to find her, the secretary had yanked the pipe out and wrapped up the injury in layers and layers of torn fabrics, there was nothing else for it. They had recently been able to replace the bloodied fabric with actual gauze, Melissa had gotten a look at the wound and it had been no better.  
“I dunno, pretty shitty but I could probably strong it out.”  
Melissa frowned. “It looks really bad.”  
“It feels as bad as it looks.” She prodded the top of her thigh lightly and pain shot through her whole leg.  
Emma had thought about it a lot, cutting it off for real. The stitches weren’t proper and an infection was spreading through her leg, she couldn’t put any weight on it whatsoever either. The wound was leaving her vulnerable to spores and the pain was leaving her vulnerable to everything else.  
“Maybe we should get you crutches,” Melissa’s suggestion came out as a whisper.  
“I can’t fight if I have crutches. What if I get caught?”  
“Well if you can’t run,” Melissa pointed out. “You’re in a whole other boat of trouble.”  
Emma groaned. “I’ll do something about it. Let’s-fucking just, ugh... okay, okay I’ve got an idea. Get me a shit tonne of alcohol. I’m gonna get black out drunk and then just like, cauterise it,” her heart began to race as if the mention of it alone was just as painful.  
Melissa shifted her head from side to side. “You’re going to scream. I couldn’t do that.”  
“We’ll get Paul to then. He can’t feel pain can he? He can hold like a burning hot iron right? Really just like mess me up, burn it shut. Just get it done with.”  
Melissa shrugged. “I don’t think that’s the right way about it.”  
“Well we aren’t finding any doctors around are we?”  
Melissa sighed, getting to her feet and resting her bat on her shoulder. “I’ll go, I’m doing a food run. Do you need anything?”  
“As I mentioned, all the alcohol you can hold.”  
Melissa shook her head again. “Radio me if it’s looking bad. Keep an eye out,” she tossed Emma her radio from an office bench and headed down the staircase.  
Emma grumbled, dragging herself over to the window. Until she could do something about her leg she wasn’t going anywhere, but she felt bad shoving all the responsibility and danger onto the girl.  
By the time she had dragged herself over to the window Melissa was already down on the street.  
“Lonely?” Paul approached her from behind, leaning his shoulder up against the glass.  
“You’re such an asshole, Paul.” She didn’t like to call this man by his name. They were clearly not the same person anymore. “What do you want?”  
“Your leg is bothering me,” he stated rather plainly. “Even if you were in the Hive it’d be a bit of trouble. It’s not just that the bones shattered it’s that it’s got some sort of infection and that’s making you sick and it’s eating away at the muscle.”  
“Wow, the Hive can fix anything,” Emma mocked the man’s phrase.  
“It can, it’s just that your leg is completely fucked. I want you to fix it.”  
“I want it fixed too,” Emma watched closely as Melissa entered the Walmart down below.  
“I could stitch it up with proper material but you’ve left it too long. As I said, its fucked.”  
Emma growled. “I know. I know it’s fucked. I can feel it, it hurts like hell but what do you want me to do?”  
Paul’s voice lowered severely. “You don’t have the materials to fix it.”  
“Yes, thanks man. I was aware.”  
“I was being serious before.”  
“About what?” His voice sent chills down her spine. Why was he being so nonchalant about it?  
Paul’s shoulder twitched and his body let out an involuntary gasp.  
Emma looked up at him. “You good there?”  
“Yeah, as I was saying,” he twitched again. “I could cut it off.” Completely deadpan delivery. He leaned in further to the window, squinting at the street.  
Emma just laughed. “You’re kidding.”  
“You’ve never considered a prosthetic leg? It’s not that scary, it might work out better for you.”  
Emma’s whole body ran cold. “Huh?” He was being serious.  
Paul’s body let out another violent twitch and he began to scratch behind his ear, tearing at the skin. “Something’s wrong,” He announced before spinning on his heel and bolting towards the staircase, vanishing down the staircase.  
Emma didn’t stop to question where he had gone off to so suddenly. She had frozen, contemplating the man’s seriousness.  
“Holy shit,” Emma breathed, her fingers skimming over the worst of the wound. She compared the pain to that of cutting it off.  
It was a complete mental block. She couldn’t imagine how it would work or how much it would hurt or what would happen afterwards.  
Her train of thought was shattered by a spitting of static from the radio.  
“Uh, Em?” Melissa’s voice came through panicked and unclear.  
“What? What’s up?” She knew she had taken her eyes off the street too long but when she looked down the road was still empty. “Are you okay?”  
Silence.  
“Melissa, hey? Are you alright?”  
No reply.  
Emma craned her neck to try and get a better look of the street, she eased herself quickly up onto one knee for a better look.  
“Melissa?” Emma tried again, slamming her radio against her palm. “Aw fuck,” she hauled herself up, wincing and grinding her teeth, growling through the pain.  
The second she was up her radio crackled again.  
“—Em? Hey, what the hell is—?”  
“Are you alright!?” Emma tried back, leaning on furniture as she dragged her bad foot over towards the staircase.  
“—I’m okay. I’m— new radio.”  
“Yeah, seems like it,” Emma snorted despite not hearing half the sentence.  
“I dropped it, broke. There were like seven of them.”  
“What?” Emma picked up the pace again. “What’s happening now, are you safe?”  
“Yeah, yeah, guess who showed up?”  
Emma, less tense, made her way back to the window. She settled down in her pile of looted blankets and pillows and let her leg rest. “The Hive?” She felt like a cat waiting for her owner to return home.  
“Mhm, then came Paul. Showed up out of nowhere.”  
Emma winced at his name.  
“Went full alpha on them, told them to piss off through interpretive dance I think.”  
Emma laughed a little, holding down the talk button on the radio and holding it to her mouth. “Uh, are you guys coming back?”  
“Already here,” she could hear Melissa’s voice down the steps, closely followed by Paul’s footsteps.  
Melissa tossed an empty pillowcase of supplies onto the floor besides Emma. “It was pretty cool.”  
Emma looked up at Paul, tilting her head. “Why?”  
Paul shrugged. “I’m not letting Melissa die,” he rolled his eyes as if it was obvious but a blue blush spread across his face. “That’s not how I plan on getting you two to join the Hive at least.”  
Melissa stuck her tongue out at him. “Ah, again with the Hive! Man even with the apocalypse you can’t escape preachers, whatever elder Matthews.” She sat down on Emma’s blanket nest beside her. “Why’d you get the Hive to go away? Why don’t you just infect us?”  
Paul’s face lit up with surprise before his eyebrows furrowed and he grimaced. “Uh! Don’t ask questions, just be glad I helped you! I’m just biding my time, I have my reasons.”  
Melissa rummaged around in the pillowcase, casting Emma a look that mocked Paul before he could see. She pulled out a small box of painkillers and handed them to Emma.  
“Oh wow.”  
“It’s not much, not even prescription but it’s the first I’ve seen of any sort of medicine. Maybe they’ll help you sleep tonight.”  
Paul sat down on Emma’s other side, rolling his sleeves down to hide the burn marks on his arm he had received from the grenade. “They’d better. I’ve had enough of your wincing and groaning at night time, I want you to be in peak health before I, you know, infect you.”  
“And that’s why you wanna cut my leg off?” Emma asked.  
“Sorry, do what now?” Melissa interrupted.  
“He thinks amputating my leg’ll fix all my problems,” Emma wanted Melissa to tell her that was ridiculous, and clearly not the right option but she just looked away.  
“Whatever,” Melissa elbowed Paul. “But thanks for saving me I guess.”  
Emma pulled the packaging away, dry-swallowing two of the pain killers with a shudder. “Let’s hope this does something.”  
Melissa nodded, patting her shoulder and laying her head down on one of Emma’s pillows. “I’m going to just take a short nap. Let me know if you want to get some rest and I’ll keep watch.”  
Emma nodded, leaning back into her pillows and blankets and watching the dark clouds roll by.  
“I miss you, Paul,” Emma mumbled. “The real you, not this-“ she waved her hand in a gesture at his entirety. “This guy, I dunno if you’re still in there but I wish you were here. It was really nice that you jumped in there to save Melissa today.”  
Besides her Paul sighed, standing up and moving over to an office chair where he could watch the road better. “This is me, Em. I just found something that makes me really happy and I’m inviting you to share it with me.”  
“Hard pass,” Emma laughed weakly as she felt the pain killers kicking in. “But thanks anyways.” She looked deep into his eyes and gave a hopeful shrug before settling down in her nest next to Melissa, “maybe I’ll see the real you again someday though.”

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe this was a vent post idk definitely a bit out of line for my style but I really like the au


End file.
